Burn
Synopsis There is Only Room for One Queen Mary risks everything to take down Condé, even as Francis believes she is turning against France. Catherine makes a bold move and meets with Queen Elizabeth (Rachel Skarsten) in a stunning plot to seek revenge on Mary. Meanwhile, Kenna has a secret that will seal the fate of her relationship with Bash. Quotes Queen Catherine: Francis, how many times must you pay the price for ignoring my council?! Queen Catherine: If we die, it is at her hands. And if we survive, I will never forgive her! Louis Condé: When my guns are ready, I will attack. And by tomorrow night either he, or I will be dead. Princess Claude: I'm telling you, I know what I saw. The danger is not only outside our walls, it's inside as well. Gigi: It's a plague! Solders gave me the plague! Louis Condé: Fall in, report to your units! Gigi: It's a plague! Louis Condé: Stop screaming that, you're causing a panic...Ashes! There is no plague, it's a hoax! Louis Condé: And our baby, was that a lie as well? Queen Mary: Yes. King Francis: Now is the time to attack! Sebastian: Attack? Even if half of Condé's men run, he'll still outnumber us, our men will balk. King Francis: Which is why I'm going to lead the charge. Queen Catherine: In the dungeon recovering from his wounds thankfully. Now he can live long enough to feel the axe cut off his liar head from his traitorous body. King Francis: I've already sent for Lola and my son to come home. I'm ending this struggle with diplomacy, not war. Now, have you more to say. You say that I ignore your councle, so let's hear it. Queen Catherine: I believe I've made myself clear. General: Kenna, I'm so sorry, if there was anything I could do to remove suspition from you. Lady Kenna: It wouldn't matter. I'll carry our relationship with me, no matter what. General: You don't have to. Say whatever you want about my memory, I'll be dead. Louis Condé: I did not harm your son! Narcisse: As it turns out there is one thing worse than being hated by Catherine de Medici, and that is being loved by her. Queen Catherine: Once Condé became your lover, he needed to die. Even he understood that. Queen Catherine: Ruling requires your hands be drenched in blood. Lady Kenna: I want to remember you like this. As the girls we once were. I hope you'll remember me that way too. Queen Mary: It's terrible. Especially if we think we can save each other. We can't. We can only love each other. Queen Elizabeth: Catherine de' Medice, What a pleasure to met someone so legendary. Common lor is that your teeth are filed to ba points and your eyes are black with rage. Yet here you are. Lovely as a sunny day. Queen Catherine: You radiant warmth and beauty yourself. Through I know you are responsible for the death of nearly a thousands men in France, just this month alone. My son was nearly one of them. Queen Elizabeth: Oh, well you musnt listen to gossip. Notes * Prince Charles, Prince Henri and King Antoine were all mentioned, but do not appear. * A mysterious man makes his second appearance in the castle. * Queen Elizabeth makes her first on-screen appearance. * Mary Stuart revealed her pregnancy to be fake. * Mary Stuart stops the revolution by stabbing Louis Condé. * Greer is allowed to return to court for the first time since her banishment. * Nostradamus returns for the last episode, after fleeing court in Drawn and Quartered. * King Francis strips his mother, Queen Catherine of all her titles, money and power, he then banishes her from court back to Florance, Italy or The New World. * King Francis is revealed to be dying. * Kenna reveals she is pregnant with General Renaude's child. * Queen Catherine travels to England to meet and work with Queen Elizabeth. * Despite being mentioned several times during season two, Prince Charles and Prince Henri never appear. * Kenna and Greer are the only two main characters of both seasons never to have killed anyone, with Princess Claude joining the list this season. * Narcisse and Catherine are officially broken up. * Sebastian and Kenna are officially broken up. * Condé and Mary are officially broken up. * Greer and Leith are officially broken up. * Francis and Mary are officially back together. Death Toll Death Count Kill Count 1, 000 French men General Renaude 4 French Guards Trivia * The episode title was released on March 26, 2015. * The episode synopsis was released April 22. 2015. * The episode's Promotional Images were released April 30, 2015 * This marks Caitlin Stasey, and Sean Teale last appearances as series regulars. * Caitlin Stasey, and Sean Teale didn't reprising their roles in Season Three. However, Rachel Skarsten become Main Cast as Queen Elizabeth. * Adelaide Kane, Megan Follows, Torrance Coombs and Caitlin Stasey are the only 4 actors to appear in every episode of Season One and Two of Reign. Historical Notes * History's Queen Elizabeth was 25 when she became Queen of England. * History's Catherine de' Medici and Queen Elizabeth never met. * King of Imereti was a real king and country based off a younger George II. * The New World is a reference to North America, mainly Canada and America. Coinsedenly enough, King Francis II's grandfather, King Francis I had sent explorers there in 1524. Gallery Promotional Images 1 - Burn 7.jpg Promotional Images 1 - Burn 8.jpg Promotional Images 1 - Burn 1.jpg Promotional Images 1 - Burn 2.jpg Promotional Images 1 - Burn 3.jpg Promotional Images 1 - Burn 4.jpg Promotional Images 1 - Burn 6.jpg Promotional Images 1 - Burn 5.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | King Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Castleroy |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Sean Teale | colspan="2" | Louis Condé |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Rachel Skarsten | Queen Elizabeth | |- | Rossif Sutherland | colspan="2" | Nostradamus |- | Vincent Nappo | colspan="2" | General Renaude |- | Alexandra Ordolis | colspan="2" | Sister Delphine |- | Kate Ross | colspan="2" | Gigi |- | Pascal Langdale | colspan="2" | Church Official |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Jon Rhys | colspan="2" | Marcel |- | Ava Markus | colspan="2" | Maid Servant |- | Charles Vandervaart | colspan="2" | King of Imereti |- Videos References }} Category:Season 2 Category:Episode